Crazy Night
by Hikaru Yoru
Summary: Ah, so there's a sequel to Bad End Night? Why of course, but here's the little twist, it seems like the event has happened a decade ago and now there are students trying to uncover the past for their newspaper article. Really now? Yes. They happen to be Mikuo, Luki, Rinto, Lenka, Gakuko, Meito, Kaiko and Gumo. Oh, I see, I wonder if they can uncover the inner secrets hidden there.
1. The Mystery of the Hidden Play Once Call

**Author's Note**: Hey readers! So I finally decided to write the sequel of Bad∞End∞Night! YAY ^_^  
If you haven't read my Bad∞End∞Night fanfic first, then I highly suggest you go do that before reading this sequel.

I really did love this song and it took me a whole day till 2 in the morning to write it since I was so motivated before. Now, I have decided to write Crazy∞Night and hope that you guys like my little twist to the story. The song concept has not been changed and you get what I mean by twist once you read the first sentence LOL

Anyways, enjoy and have a CrAzY NiGhT!

disclaimer: I own nothing except for my ideas presented in this fanfic(:

* * *

**Crazy∞Night**

**Chapter 1: The Mystery of the Hidden Play Once Called "_Crazy∞Night_"**

"Hey Mikuo! Wait up!"

A boy with short teal hair turned around to find a senior with short pink hair who linked his arm around his neck and pulled him towards himself, messing his hair in the process. Trying to push the guy off of him, Mikuo laughed and attempted to put down the messy strands back in place.

"Hey Luki. Whats up?"

The pink haired man smirked and held up a manila folder, proudly slapping it against Mikuo's chest.

"I found a new story for us to work on. This one seems pretty interesting but does need time-consuming research."

With curiosity taking over, Mikuo glanced at the folder and opened its contents to reveal only a few pictures and only one sheet of paper, much to his disappointment.

"Luki...there's nothing written on here and what's with these photos? And where did you get this?"

"No time to explain. We should wait for the others in the meeting room though since they already know about this."

"What? You mean to say I was only one who didn't know?" Mikuo looked distressed and finally glared at Luki who began walking away.

"H-Hey! I was talking to you!" Mikuo yelled as he pointed an accusing finger behind Luki's back.

"Aren't you just adorable when you're mad?" a woman with long purple hair walked past Mikuo and ruffled his hair before catching up to Luki. She turned once again only to laugh at the poor boy's unappreciated expression. Luki stopped walking altogether and turned around to find a happy Gakuko and a frustrated Mikuo.

"S-shut up Gakuko. I hate how you two always do that" Mikuo complained as he fixed his hair again.

"Ya mean like this?"

A girl with long blonde hair ran towards the teal haired boy and jumped, using both hands to mess with the teal colored hair. Her ponytail slapped Mikuo's face as she ran faster, hiding behind Gakuko.

"WHAT THE H-"

"No, like this!"

A boy with short blonde hair quickly ran around Mikuo and ended up smacking Mikuo's head. Falling on the ground, the injured boy held onto his head in a position of a turtle.

"THAT HURTS DAMNIT!"

"Good job, Rinto!" cried the blonde girl with the ponytail as she applauded for her twin.

"Not bad of a job yourself, Lenka" Rinto commended as he fixed the three bobby pins in his hair.

"Didn't know you were that hopeless, Mikuo" commented a tall man with short brown hair. Another boy came up behind him. He had short green hair and wore glasses. Chuckling at the teal haired boy's despair, he commented, "It seems you are easily bothered. Such a disadvantage on you part."

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" said Mikuo as he stood up and dusted off the invisible dirt on his clothes.

"Meito, Gumo" Luki greeted as the two guys approached the group of four.

"Yo!" Gumo cheerfully responded with a wave of both his arms. As for Meito, he loosely pushed his brown bangs away and greeted with a smile.

"Now that you guys are here, where is little Kaiko?" asked Gakuko as she glanced around the hallway.

"I'm pretty sure she went off to that ice cream truck again" Meito replied plainly.

"I'm here!" yelled a girl with short blue hair. She was wearing her usual white dress with the overlong blue scarf and approached the group of six. Licking her popsicle, she finally acknowledged Mikuo and turned to face the boy with a questioning glance.

"Oi, what happened to you?"

"Don't get me started" the boy replied bitterly.

"Well since we're all here, lets go to the club room and discuss our next investigation" interrupted Luki.

With that, everyone began walking up the stairs until Luki paused to look back at Mikuo.  
"Hey, aren't you coming?"

"Yeah yeah" Mikuo lazily replied as he slowly started up the stairs as well.

* * *

"I'm sure you all know now that this will be the next story for the newspaper" said Luki as he placed the manila folder on the table. Taking out the contents, Luki separated the eight photos and the one sheet of paper. Inspecting the blank paper, Mikuo held it up and took a long stare at it. Everyone else gave him a questioning glance until Mikuo put the paper back down.

"It looks like you already figured it out" pointed out Gakuko as she leaned against her chair.

"Right. It's a letter but it's not the actual copy. Luki, where did you get these evidences anyways?"

"How are you so sure that it's a copy?" questioned Meito as he picked up the paper.

"It's because the paper is blank. We would need a specific lighted source in order to have read what this paper contained so someone wanted us to have read this and figure it out the case ourselves...but who?" asked Mikuo.

"To tell you guys the truth, this evidence was given to me anonymously. I found it in this room yesterday. Haven't you guys heard of the mysterious mansion through the Eldoh Forest?" asked Luki.

"Eldoh's forest? That name has been changed ages ago. Didn't it connect to those original sins, prior to Adam and Eve Moonlit?" asked Kaiko as she rested her head on top of her arms.

"Correct, but don't forget that this event took place years ago, after the event of sins and such" Luki replied.

"Wasn't that a myth though?" Gakuko asked.

"Well, I guess we can say theoretically that those events took place hundreds of years ago" concluded Meito.

"But because this is years after that event, shouldn't the evidence look a little more...old? Don't get me wrong but this kind of advance technology is what we have to deal with here in order to transcribe the paper and I doubt people could of decipher this paper a couple of years before" Mikuo argued.

"Are you saying that we're just being played?" asked Gumo.

"Guys, we do not have enough evidence to say whether it is a myth or not but this is more a reason to go, don't you think?" Luki persuaded.

"So you want us to investigate the mansion, right? I'm sure all our questions will be answered if we were to find the true story behind these murders" said Rinto as he looked at each picture.

"The prominent character would be Miku Hatsune or otherwise known as the girl playing the part of the 'Village Girl'" said Lenka as she held up a photo of said person.

"How did you know that?" asked Luki surprised.

"It was from an article that I have read from the tribune years ago. If I remember correctly, we can locate the location of the mansion as well as the names of these people. It would give us some kind of a background and we could work from there."

"An article, huh? Do you happen to still have it? It would lead us to a good start if we can have our hands on it" said Luki.

"That's a great idea!" said Gakuko as she stood up from her seat.

"I can go ahead and search in the school's library from their newspaper clippings. The date wasn't too long ago so it shouldn't be hard to find" Lenka suggested.

"Now that we know what we're doing, how about we just assign ourselves a person to research?" Gumo pointed out.

"Anyone you had in mind?" asked Meito as he picked up a picture of a women with short brown hair. Gumo nodded in response and reached to grab a photo of a woman with short green hair. She had a bright expression and was carrying a tray at her side as if she was a maid.

"Well then, I guess I'll choose this one" said Rinto as he picked up a picture of a girl with short blonde hair. Seeing her twin pick up a photo as well, Lenka found one that was of a boy with blonde hair with a tiny ponytail that was hardly recognizable.

"Hey look Rinto, our pictures are of twins as well!" said Lenka in amusement as she inspected both photos.

"Well that's great! We can research together then" her brother replied.

"I suppose I'll do this guy" said Gakuko as she looked at a man with long purple hair. He held a smirk on his face and seemed to have the occupation of a butler.

"This one seems cute" Luki commented as he picked up a photo of a girl with long pink hair. The girl was adorned in vintage clothing a gave out a soft smile.

"Ooo I call this gentleman!" said Kaiko as she called dibs on a tall man with short blue hair, lifting up a wine glass in the picture.

"Well, Miku Hatsune it is" said Mikuo as he lastly grabbed the photo of a girl with long teal colored hair that were separated into two pigtails. He also took the blank sheet of paper and folded it two times before putting it in his pocket.

"Cool, we're all set?"

Everyone gathered together and each left a hand in the middle to pile up.

"Okay, on the count of three. One, two-"

"GO!" everyone chorused.

With that, everyone gathered their things and quickly left the room.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Please review and comment(:

What do you think of it so far? Are you interested to see how this story ends?

If you do not like my added twist to the story, I will soon finish with the actual song and you may skip to the last chapter, because my format for all my vocaloid song fanfiction will be the same. You won't even have to read the other chapters to understand what is going on. It' . . . . . .fanfiction. ^^


	2. The Hidden Parts and Its Characters

**Crazy∞Night**

** Chapter 2: The Hidden Parts and Its Characters**

It was a strange eerie night. The moon has only just finished its cycle and was now only a crescent moon. Everything was shadowed in darkness except for the strip of light that appeared down from the moon itself.

Among the rustling leaves, wind has picked up only to disappear once again. Near the edge of the forest, if one looked close enough, there would be a slit among the cluttered tree branches and its crunchy, green leaves. Away from the opening, a large mansion came into view, large and standing as if it has never been touched. From inside and out, it gave out the impression that no one has ever lived there. It was as if the mansion had a history deep under its roots. Just by looking from outside of the mansion, everything was dark. There were no lights anywhere and all windows were shut tight. The mansion seemed lifeless, cold and even frightening. There were no rooms for the stars tonight and the weather was definitely not warm.

Despite the darkened house, it seemed to be unoccupied. No one ever seems to leave nor enter the large mansion. No one even knows who have lived or own the property itself.

So where has this myth of the mystery play originated from?

* * *

Black.

Such a color with so much hidden meaning that it's even scary to think about. There was no light or any of such a source around them. Until those curtains reveal these lifeless bodies, for now, they are themselves. Could it be that they are puppets of a higher god? What does it mean to be a puppet?

These bodies were not controlled.

No.

They had their own minds, thoughts and bodies. This proves that they are not puppets, but then, what are they?

"DAMN IT TO HELL!" A man screamed in frustration as he threw the glass in his hands against the wooden floor in which he stomped on. The glass remained shattered in pieces as the red liquid dispersed from its content. The man had a deep red gash across his neck and his outer clothes were teared from his body. He was in nothing but a thin, white cotton dress shirt and sand colored pants.

"Give it up, Kaito. It will only be back in your hands in no time" said a man with long purple hair dully.

"There is no such thing as time" said a girl with teal colored hair. "It will not heal the damages done to us because it doesn't exist." The girl looked down at her bloodied hands and found two ruined ribbons limply resting against the cold, red palm.

"Miku-chan, don't get depressed" said a woman with long pink hair. The woman had no ornaments on her head and her hair looked dull from either not showering or the constant tugs she had done to herself from before. Her wound was recognizable as there appeared to be a hole exactly where her heart should be. She slowly stood from her spot and kneeled besides Miku. She hugged the girl and whispered "There is always a way out. We're almost there, I'm sure of it."

"When? Can you at least tell me that?" Asked Gakupo quietly. His ponytail was already loose and the mass of hair flowed behind his back. His face was cut up and shadowed by his dirty locks and his chest was full of cracked, dry blood.

"We can't live like this forever. What a cruel fate god has cursed us with" said a woman with short brown hair. A deep wound was implanted on her forehead but she did not seem to be in any kind of pain. Her eyes were full of worry and the wrinkles scrunched around her forehead.

Everyone quietly agreed with the statement until a soft voice has spoken up.

"The letter..." said a small, blonde haired girl. "...do you have it?" Her small figure limply rested against a boy's cold embrace. Her clothes were torn and if one looked closely enough, the letters, GIRL, were directly carved deep into the stomach.

"What letter...?" questioned Kaito.

Searching in the inside of her dress, there was no papered envelope to be found. Shocked, Miku answered, "I-It's gone! H-How...?"

"We managed to slip it out of the mansion without detection" replied the blonde haired boy. His clothes were tattered and cut, along with his whole shirt. the pale stomach revealed a deeper carving, spelling out, BOY. He was holding his twin sister against his chest as the sounds of everyone standing up echoed around the dark room.

"YOU WHAT?" Meiko yelled as she was overcome with fear. She was more worried for the twins more than anything else. Hugging them against her arms she began to cry.

Luka stared at the two sadly. "You fools...what if something happens to you?"

"What was written in the letter anyway?" asked Gakupo out of curiosity.

"We're not sure ourselves..." Len replied.

"...we haven't actually looked in it but it was the only evidence that could possibly leave the finder to come here...if by assumption he or she finds it..."

"You still shouldn't have done that. Trying to break the cycle can lead to unimaginable consequences" Luka replied worriedly.

"They were right to do it though" said Kaito as his anger dissipated. "We alone cannot break ourselves of this nightmare. It's not right for us to continue what we're currently doing."

"The endless spilling of blood..." said a woman with green hair as she approached the twins.

"The agony..." said Gakupo as he stepped closer to Gumi.

"The pain..." said Meiko as she hugged the twins tighter.

"The cycle..." said Kaito as he stepped towards the group.

"The deaths..." whispered Miku as she stood beside Kaito.

"We have to get out of here..." Luka said to herself quietly.

They are nothing but helpless creatures. Tired of waiting, living and being controlled through outside forces. It was not meant to happen to any one of them. These bodies never would of thought that they would be the ones cursed. Each mind leads to the concluding question, 'Why me?.' With no sense of time, their skin are as flawless as ever. Hair never seems to gradually lose its colors.

"That page...if we find it, we can be free" said Gakupo.

"I know...but every mission seems to fail on all our sides" Luka replied.

"It's because we're not looking in the right places" said Rin as she finally stood up.

"This is why we have to wait a little bit more" said Len as he followed suit.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Miku as she suddenly disappeared within the darkness. Her echoes were the only thing left of her as everyone else stared at the wooden floor.

Kaito's red line was gone from his neck and his clothes were back on him, without even a single crease that was suppose to indicate an old cloth. Gakupo had his ponytail back in place without any missed hairs and his costume was new and perfect. Meiko's injuries appeared to not even have existed in the first place. With costumes on and injuries healed, everyone stood up with sullen faces.

A sudden spotlight appeared in the middle of the room and it revealed the setting to be the front of the mansion with the same old grandfather clock ticking its sounds away.

_Ding_  
_Ding_  
_Ding_

The Master, the Mistress, and the Daughter soon left up for the stairs with happy smiles as if they were bidding each other goodnight. The Doll Twins soon left for the kitchen, hidden from the view of the front door, all giggling and dancing towards their destination. The Maid followed the Doll Girl and the Doll Boy with a cheery laugh and held her tray in place. Bringing his smirk upon his face, the Butler prepared himself to open the door. Hearing a small knock, he opened the door to reveal the Village Girl on the other side, already hiding the faded, color envelope in her dress.

"Hello? Is anybody there?"

"My, do you need some help?" asked the Butler.

"Actually, I ̶"

"Who's at the door, Gakupo?"

Two blonde twins excitedly ran to meet the girl. The boy raised his arm in a welcoming manner as the sister followed suit.

"WELCOME..." started the girl.

"...to our wondrous mansion!" finished the boy.

"Let me serve you tea!" said a woman with short, green hair.

"Do come in. It must be quite cold outside" said the Butler.

He suddenly closed the door.  
"Don't want chilling wind to enter the mansion, now do we?"

"So..." said the girl twin.

"...what's your name?" asked the boy twin. They both let go of the girl and waited.

"M-Miku."

"What a lovely name" the woman with short, green hair commented. "Would you still like some tea?"

"Um..later, if that's alright."

"That's fine. By the way, my name is Gumi, I'm the Maid here."

"If you haven't figured it out, my name is Gakupo. I'm the Butler of this manor."

"Well I'm Rin!" said the girl.

"Len. Nice to meet you" said the boy.

"We're the Doll Twins" they both introduced themselves in unison.

"Doll?"

"It's our part for the play" replied Rin.

"You can be the Village Girl" Len pointed out.

"A meeting such as this, you know, must be fate!" cried a man with blue hair as he walked down the wooden stairs. "You are Miku, I presume. I hope my ears have not deceived me."

"Yes, it is."

"Ah, then let me introduce myself. My name is Kaito and I am the Master of this mansion. Welcome to my home."

"Then we will Party! Party!" suggested the beaming Doll Twins.

"Let us welcome you!" the three of them said in unison.

"My, what a gathering down here. Pleasure to meet you. My name is Meiko and I'm the Mistress here."

"I'm Luka, the Master's Daughter. It's nice to meet you, but shall we celebrate your coming here?"

And so, the repeating cycle forcefully starts again as each member desperately tries to find the hidden key information that will yet set them free of this cursed play.


	3. Shenanigans in Session

**Crazy∞Night**

**Chapter 3: Shenanigans in Session**

_Tick  
_

_Tick  
_

_Tick  
_

_Tick_

The hands of the school's clock moved slowly each time to the right. Its slight ticking sounds could be heard if one listened close enough. Everyone went straight to their classes after the meeting was done and it has been forty-five minutes since then.

It was now econ class for Luki and Gakuko. The teacher was giving her usual lectures but the only thing the two could focus on were the sounds of the ticking clock. The sudden excitement in the new journalism project was the key motivation for more thorough research as well as the mystery behind the mansion.

As the hands continued on down the clock, Luki dosed off by glancing at the window. Gakuko was taking down notes for Luki to copy later but also doodled her paper every now and then. She leaned against her hand in a bored manner and soon enough, she found herself writing incoherent scribbles.

**Great...now I don't know what I was trying to write** she thought. Looking at the clock again she realized only two minutes have gone by. When she turned back, she saw that Luki was staring at her.

'What?' She mouthed.

Luki shrugged his shoulders and continued staring at her. **How creepy** Gakuko thought as she tried focusing on the lecture again.

From her view, she could still feel Luki staring at her as if he was boring a hole onto the side of her head. Gakuko was finding it hard to concentrate and instead threw a crumpled ball of paper at Luki in irritation. Glancing at the board once again, she began writing down the notes until a paper ball was thrown against her head. Irritated, she held the ball, realizing the ball had writings and markings.

_**Bored(: #yes #thisisa #hashtag #hashtag #thing #note**_

**Oh Wow...** Gakuko thought. Ripping the paper into tiny pieces, she discarded the paper to the side of her desk. Luki glared at her response and instead threw another paper ball.

She ripped the ball again until he threw another one.

_**Oi! Stop. -_- #hashtag #irk**_

_**HEY**_

_**YOU**_

_**CAN YOU AT LEAST ANSWER?**_

_**OI!**_

_**GAKUKO! #hashtag #Kamui**_

As Gakuko tightly gripped her pencil, she aimed for Luki, who managed to duck face down on his desk.

**Idiot! You don't use hashtags in notes...** Gakuko thought in irritation.

She sighed and then realized the effects of her stupidity. No pencil meant she couldn't take down lecture.  
**Screw it** she thought. With nothing to look at, she glanced at the clock once more and this time, Luki did as well.

_Tick  
_

_Tick  
_

_Tick  
_

_Tick_

As of now, both Gakuko and Luki were wishing for the period to be over.

* * *

**WAHHH. Dear heavenly spirit somewhere in the sky, GET ME OUT OF HERE! **Mikuo frantically thought as he was just chosen to solve the problem on the board.

"Come on, Mikuo. It's not so hard if you would think a little bit once in a while" said Gumo.

"S-shut up! Is that supposed to be, some kind of encouragement?"

"Somewhat" he replied nonchalantly.

Grabbing a piece of chalk in hand, there were three problems that were to be solved.

2+2=  
3+3=  
7+7=

"Mikuo, please answer all three on the board."

Mikuo gulped, intently staring at each problem. His face was hot from being stared at and he held onto the chalk, palm beginning to sweat.  
**Not good not good not** good Mikuo thought.

"We don't have all day, Mikuo" drawled the teacher as he leaned against his seat.

"B-But I...don't..."

"Yes?"

"Ehh...nevermind..." Mikuo muttered quietly as he lifted the chalk to the board. He knew he couldn't help but do the wrong thing. He could not have understood what the teacher was asking of him. How can such a problem even exist?

Gumo was watching his friend pathetically attempting to stall but it was ending in complete failure. The teacher was getting impatient by the second, he could tell. Gumo then rested his head against his arms, hoping a little nap could take place then. **I guess I won't mind taking a little nap **he thought as he closed his eyes.

Finding the courage to start, Mikuo knew that every single pair of eyes were set on his back. He knew what he was about to do would be the stupidest thing he could do in order to bullshitting such problems. Gulping one last time, he tried to ignore the teacher's intimidating, irritated glare and slammed the chalk against the board without mercy.

He finally wrote down a 14.

_GASP!_ was the noise which came from most of the students in the room. Some were sneering about his dumb answers, as others were choking in fright, indicating a grave incident was about to happen.

As Mikuo was about to put the chalk down, a chalk eraser was harshly thrown at the green board, 1 cm away from Mikuo's face. Any closer and it would have been painful hell for the poor student. This caused Mikuo to flinch. Mikuo stayed where he was, unable to drop the chalk from his trembling hands.

The teacher approached Mikuo slowly. Each agonizingly slow step, including the sounds made from under his shoes, caused Mikuo's tension to increase. Slamming his left hand against the board, the teacher slowly leaned towards Mikuo and gave the student a small smile, "Now tell me, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Unable to come up with a false lie, he instantly kneeled before the teacher.  
"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT, I SWEAR! I JUST DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO AND I COULDN'T HELP BUT DO THAT!" (TT_TT)

Sighing in disappointment, the teacher ruffled his brown colored hair and pushed up his glasses. He sighed one more time and went to address the class.

"Students."

"Hai, Hiyama Sensei?"

"What is the answer?"

Gumo smirked in amusement with his eyes closed.

"2+2= fish"  
"3+3= ∞"  
"7+7= triangle"

"WHAT? THAT WAS IT?" Mikuo yelled in frustration.  
"I don't understand...I just..."

"You were thinking too hard. It is manipulative but the point of the exercise was to get you out of that current logical thought by getting away from the math and as they would say it, 'think outside the box'" Hiyama answered as he patted Mikuo in the back.

Disappointed in his inability to answer three simple questions, Mikuo grudgingly went back to his seat, hiding his face from the rest of the class.  
"I hate psychology" Mikuo muttered lightly. Choosing the perfect time to wake up, Gumo approached towards his desk.

"Would you like my input?" Asked Gumo cheerfully as he leaned his head next to Mikuo's.

"And I hate you" Mikuo answered.

"Well, suit yourself" Gumo replied.

* * *

**Why have I chosen to do this class again**? Meito thought as he found himself flocked with girls surrounding his being. Smiling at all of them, Meito continued on with his ceramic bowl. He was currently working on the same style of bowls for a few days now and would soon paint them all after they were in the kiln.

"Wow! Meito-sama is very skilled with his hands!" Said a girl.  
"Look at him go! So hot!" Said another.

Finishing his last piece of work, he left the bowl of clay with the others to dry. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he smiled at his work and cleaned his dirty hands with his cloth.

"Meito-san, won't you please help me with my project? Sensei will fail me if I don't get it done on time," one of the girls desperately asked as she had on that almost-crying expression and pouty lips.

Meito blankly glanced at the girls behind them. They were all blushing and admiring his art...or so he had first assumed. Knowing that the beggar was one of the best, he swiftly moved the hair from his eyes and gave her the fakest smile he could muster.  
"Why do I need to help you? Clearly your project almost seems finished if you ask me."

The girl blushed, her cheeks turned a bright red color. "W-what do you mean? I thank you for the comp-"

"Oh no. I mean it" he reassured.

He was about to move past her, but the girl suddenly grabbed his arm.  
"Meito-san...there's something I have to tell you...so please help me until then" the girl insisted.  
Surprised, he did nothing but to comply with her request.

* * *

_Gulp_

Swallowing the spit gathered around his tongue, Rinto frowned and his eyes twitched at the sight before him. He was holding the sharp tool in his right hand, but shortly stepped back from the table.

Covering her nose, Lenka looked at the table in disgust, eyes ready for tears due to the putrid smell. The stench from the room was unbelievable but she was also glaring at her twin, waiting for him to do something about it.  
In a gruff voice, Lenka commanded, "Rinto, be a man and do it."

"W-w-what? W-why me?" He froze in place and shook his head vigorously.

"Rintooooooo..._one_ of us has to do it and it's not going to be me" she finalized.

"So much for teamwork..." Rinto muttered.

"Well you _are_ the only guy here at this table," Kaiko pointed out as she sat on one of the stools. She propped her chin against the palms of her hands and waited for Rinto to start.

Rinto childishly complained, "That's sexist!"

"Then what do we do?" questioned Lenka.

...

...

...

The three of them gathered around the object in the center of the table. Staring to the point of glaring, they all stood in one place, not one of them bothering to do the task at hand.  
**  
Great, why am I stuck with such useless partners?** Lenka thought as she scratched her head in confusion.

**I don't think I want to do it...there should be a rule for certain people to do these kinds of tasks...and that's not me **thought Kaiko.

**(TT_TT) Waaaaaaa someone help me** Rinto pleadingly thought in exasperation.

"Oi! Table 3, why aren't you three doing anything? I better see liquid coming out of that thing!"

"L-liquid? What liquid?" Lenka asked.

I-IS SHE TALKING ABOUT BLOOD? Screamed Rinto.

"Why don't you cut it and find out?" The teacher asked as she walked towards their table. She roughly patted Rinto on the back with that smile of hers, frightening him even more.

**-_- Waaa Sensei is scary when she wants to be...** thought Kaiko.

"Now come on, Rinto. Just. One. Cut" she finished as she strongly patted his back. The force made the scalpel flew off his grip and stabbed the specimen before them.

_SQUISH_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed all three of the students as their frog was stabbed with transparent liquid spilling out of the poor dead creature.

"AHHHHHH"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"

"HOLY CRAP. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

Sensei slapped her forehead in disappointment and sighed.  
**These students are hopeless...**

* * *

**_After School~ (^_^)_**

"OH HEY, SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Luki was trying to get the group's attention and counted the heads up to seven.  
"Hey...where's Meito?"

_SLAM_

The mentioned guest roughly entered the meeting room and quickly took his seat. He wouldn't say a word and fixed his messy hair, waiting for Luki to speak.

"Uh...okay then. Well...now that school's done, how are you guys, first of all...?

"You _have_ to ask?" Gakuko pointed out as she was still annoyed with him all day. Everyone was in their seats, either tired, distraught or mad.

"WORST DAY OF MY LIFE, I SWEAR!" Lenka complained as she shook her head from the shock.

"Your worst day? I was the one who did that in bio!" Said Rinto, ashamed at what happened.  
"I don't wanna live anymore!"

"At least you didn't have a girl trying to sexually harass you" muttered Meito.

"WHAT?" Everyone asked in unison.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Then why the hell would you bring it up?" asked Mikuo.

"Oh, shut up. Luki was the one who asked"

"We don't need a life story, you drama queen" said Kaiko as she licked her ice cream.

"That's pretty funny since you're the definition of a drama queen" said Luki.

"Not true" Kaiko said surprised.

Everyone began laughing as she slightly blushed.  
"I don't need this" she replied.

"Aww, we're just having fun" said Gakuko as she hugged the girl.

"Well, now that we're all okay, what do you guys have regarding research?"

"I have that article that you wanted!" Said Lenka as she slid the newspaper across the table. Turning the pages, everyone gathered around. The article went as follows:

_CURSED MANSION HOSTED BY XXX_  
_A report of a witness on siting the cursed black mansion_

_There has been a sited mansion near the edge of the forest. Such a location is honestly surprising for those who have been to this specific location. Eldoh's Forest, Elphegort, the very forest that has once been mentioned hundreds of years ago in the myth of the seven deadly sins. Ah yes. We can relate to that myth and even today we do not know the answer to life's secret._

_Talking back about the mansion, we do not clearly know who the owner is. Trust me, it would be trespassing someone's property. There are mysteries surrounding the mansion and no one ever seems to come in or out. Scary, huh?_

_But alas, why I have wanted to talk about the mansion in the first place was because I was listening to eight different stories regarding this very mansion. These eight individuals, each proper family reported a missing person report regarding the individual. Mysterious don't you think?_

_They happen to be going off of the following names:_  
_Kaito Shion_  
_Meiko Sakine_  
_Luka Megurine_  
_Len Kagamine_  
_Rin Kagamine_  
_Gakupo Kamui_  
_Gumi_  
_And_  
_Miku Hatsune_

_Yes, I remember these names. Each began disappearing one by one and apparently never came back. Now, if we were to try looking for this mansion, it is almost next to impossible. This forest that was once called Elphegort has long changed its name. Now, who knows what happened to those individuals and we will never find out._

"Sadly, it is only an account of a witness but from the article, we can still deduce that somewhere in the forest, there is that mansion somewhere" said Lenka.

"I can see where you're going with this but maybe the mansion might of disappeared along with everyone..." Mikuo argued.

"There are gambles that we are going to have to take you know. We have no complete 100% answers so we might as well make sure, right? Gakuko asked.

"I guess...but where could we possible start?" Asked Kaiko.

"I think you all know the answer to that" said Gumo.

"Eldoh's Forest, Elphegort."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Please review on what you thought about this chapter~

I am so sorry readers! This was definitely all filler or maybe it wasn't? You decide but I'm just..wahhhhh I don't know anymore! Well, that's not true I do know what I'm doing...well I'm trying. I hope this chapter will suffice until next time!

Thank you for all those who reviewed because it made me such a giddy girl(: Every review counts and they're meaningful reviews as well so thank you!


	4. Within the Mansion's Exterior

**Author's Note****:** Thank you for those who have reviewed this story~ It's not the quantity but quality of each review received that makes me happy(: Thanks for all who took the time to write something(: Ready for the next chapter?

* * *

**Crazy∞Night**

**Chapter 4: Within the Mansion's Exterior**

It was around evening and the sun had soon set long ago. The sky dramatically darkens in favor of the time of night and eight figures approached through the center of the forest. The crunching noises of dried, old leaves marked the end of autumn. It felt like an end yet the figures continued on walking, attempting to arrive at their destination.

Only one flashlight made its appearance known in the darkness and it only came from the boy with green hair.

"Don't you guys think it would have been, oh, I don't know, TO MAYBE BRING A FLASHLIGHT OF YOUR OWN?"

The resonating voice echoed in the setting forest as black crows emerged from the trees. Their caws were heard from a distance and Gumo formed a deep frown in annoyance. Everyone huddled around Gumo, clinging onto him as he slowly inched forward.

"Well, you couldn't possibly have faith enough to have ME bring one would you?" Kaiko asked as she held onto Gumo's shirt.

"I suppose he wouldn't" Meito commented with a frown. "Then again Kaiko, it's hard to depend on you in general."

"H-hey!"

"Haha, he's right. We're usually the ones taking care of you!" Mikuo pointed out with a smile on his face.

"O-Ouch. Gakuko..."

The said female elbowed the boy at his side and he gripped the injured part in pain.  
"It's okay Kaiko. You're like the little baby sister we never had!"

Kaiko's face slightly faltered. "That discourages me even more..."

The group moved on forward, taking in every detail from sounds to surrounding.  
"Five hours until midnight and I feel like the night is trying to engulf my being" whispered Mikuo into a voice recorder.

"Just shut up" said Gumo as he flashed the lights towards the trees and covered path.

"Hey, it might help us for the paper! You'll regret it when we suddenly disappear and no one will find evidence of this here recorder" Mikuo retorted.

"The only thing I'll regret is your nonstop screaming on that recorder" Luki commented.

"What do ya mean Luki? I'll have you know-"

"Hey! Both of you shut it" Gakuko commanded as she covered her ears.

Mikuo used his pinky in his ear as if trying to clear it from the noise. "You're the one being the loudest here. I think I just went deaf" he muttered.

"What did you just say?" She asked threateningly.

"Hehe...nothing" he quietly replied.

"That's what I thought you said" she answered before walking ahead."

"Hey, Gakuko, wait up!" Said Gumo as he hurried with the only flashlight.  
Lenka stayed behind with Mikuo and whispered, "Nice going dumbass. Even if a female is wrong no need to point it out and make them angrier...especially if we're in a dark forest. Many things can go wrong around here."

"But aren't you a female too?"

"Well what do you know, you actually have learned something today."

"No need for unnecessary comments" he frowned in response.

"I'm just saying, Gakuko is more...well she's older than me so of course she would have different responses than I do, right?"

"I guess?"

"You're hopeless. Just watch what you're saying or else you could just maybe end up...getting lost" Lenka finished in a whisper before going ahead.

Mikuo gulped. "L-Lenka...don't leave me alone...Lenka?"  
He tried to hurry but the thought that Gakuko was going to kill him made him shiver.  
Maybe she was just messing with me? He thought hopefully. Mikuo then shook his head.  
No way! He thought. She would of done something by now.

"Surprise attack, maybe?"

"Like what exa-" Mikuo started until a tall figure appeared right before him.

"AHAH!"

"WAHHHH WHAT THE HELL!?" Mikuo screamed as he fell to the ground and grabbed his chest.

"Scared ya good, huh?" Said Rinto as he looked at the figure on the floor.

"K-kami-sama...I'm sorry for everything I have done thus far..."

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad was it?" Asked Lenka.

"YOU'RE THE ONE TO ASK? I NEARLY DIED BACK THERE!"

"Will you three get a move on? You're being too noisy too, Mikuo" Meito called them.

"Let's go!" Said Rinto and Lenka in unison as they each grabbed Mikuo by the arm, dragging him towards the group.

* * *

"Are we quite there yet?"

"I told you...it's right there!" Luki replied irritated. "Hey Gumo, bring the light over here."

Past through the bushes and leaves was a mansion before them. It stood tall and grand, giving off an eerie and intimidating look. Luki was currently picking the lock but soon gave up after various failed attempts.

"Wow, you really do suck, Luki. And here we all thought that you were some kind of lock master" said Mikuo with a smirk.

"I suppose you have a better idea, smart one?" Gumo commented as he closely inspected the lock.

"Of course~ Everyone knows that if you can't pick a lock you climb over the gate."

"Wait, I've never heard of that one before" said Kaiko dully.

"I have to say it is a very common phrase."

"Sure sure, whatever makes you happy" Lenka replied as she glanced at the enormous gate.  
"Even so, it's very high up..."

"That's why we all have to help each other out!" Mikuo replied with a cheeky grin.

"I suppose you are thinking of us carrying you over?" Suggested Meito with a frown.

"Because you suggested with such enthusiasm, I have to agree to your offer!"

"I'm not saying that-"

"Guys, we really don't have all day...or night for that matter" Gakuko interrupted quickly. "So how about we get going."

"Alright guys, lets carry me!" Mikuo exclaimed.

"Why I-" started Kaiko.

It then became a tower of people, one on top of the other. Luki stood on bottom and Meito sat on his shoulders. Holding onto Gakuko's legs, she carried Gumo on her shoulders as he held onto Rinto. Rinto lifted Lenka as she carried Kaiko on her shoulders. Enjoying the whole exercise, Mikuo began climbing towards the top as everyone else gave him a look of distaste.

"Hey watch the face!"

"Watch where you're touching!"

"Mikuo hurry up, my arms are killing me."

"Least you're not the one on the very bottom."

"Second to last isn't heaven either, you know."

"Sorry sorry guys. I'll be over in a sec" he finished as he tried to calm the rest down.

By the time he slid over the gate before jumping off, his hands touched the ground giving everyone the signal that he made it over.

"OKAY! Now if you would-my god..." Mikuo paused mid conversation when he took a look at the enormous mansion before him. He shivered in fear as he saw that all the trees were dead and nothing could be seen in the night sky.

"G-gumo can you flash the light over here?"

"Is something wrong Mikuo?" Gakuko asked.

"I'm trying Mikuo but the light won't reach very far. Help us get over here with the flashlight."

Given the flashlight through the gate slot, Mikuo had no choice but to wander around the area. He didn't really want to go and regretted his immediate decision to climb over first. Glancing back at his friends one more time, they all urged him to continue on.

It was then as he took his first step, a howl made itself known followed by and owl and several flight noises by black crows.

"W-what was that!?" He yelled.

"What are you doing Mikuo? Hurry up! We're all in the dark..." Said Lenka.

Mikuo gulped and continued on forward. There was a clear path before him and he was surprised the place didn't look so run down at all. The path was clear and distinguished against the bright light. Everything seemed dead despite the cleanliness of the place. The trees had no leaves as it had already fallen to the ground. As he reached the middle of the path, he smiled as he found a hidden ladder behind an old tree.

"Guys, I think I found a ladder!" Mikuo cried as he saw it leaning against the trunk.

He didn't hear a response in return but ran towards to ladder instead. It seemed to have been recently used as there was no dust or anything dirty on it.

"That's strange. I would think the ladder would break from all the rust but I don't see any..."

Testing the ladder, Mikuo took a step and then another, climbing halfway towards the tree.

"Not too bad-"

Above his head was a hanging skeleton, limply still against the rope tied around its neck.

"S-skele...HOLY SHIT!"

Mikuo immediately fell to the ground and despite the sudden pain he followed the path back to the gate. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, forgetting the flashlight on the way. He didn't notice the ladder falling in the process, breaking as it hit the ground. The skeleton remained where it was and the rope was about to lose its hold on the head but did not break.

"Mikuo are you okay? What happened?" Asked Kaiko as she saw his panicked expression. Mikuo rested his hands on his knees and suddenly stood up to see the gang stand before him, no barrier in sight

"What...the gate...where's the..." He started.

"Didn't you do that? You were suppose to open the gate for us remember?" Luki reminded Mikuo as he felt a sense of worry come over himself.

"Was I? I guess I did, but I don't remember how...And there was a skeleton!"

"Are you serious?" Gakuko asked as she shivered in fear. She rubbed her arms as goosebumps appeared and Mikuo nodded in agreement.

"I was trying to find something for you guys to climb over and then there was this skeleton hanging from a tree! It could have been forced or suicidal but I bet it was a real person!"

"Okay okay, just calm down" said Luki.  
"Why don't you show us this skeleton" he suggested.

"What? We shouldn't even take another step here. Let's just get out of here!"

"And ruin a chance for a good story?" Asked Gumo.

"YOU need to be the one to write about Miku Hatsune, remember?" Luki reminded him.

"Maybe she's that skeleton for all you know!" Mikuo argued back.

"Come on, let's go" Lenka and Rinto both announced in unison as they each grab Mikuo's arms and began walking towards the mansion.

"No no no no no!"

"Let's go everyone" said Luki.

It was then the eight marched on forward, where the door anticipates for their arrival.

* * *

"Ahem" someone started.

Another one coughed.

"Hey stop it!" Another whispered.

"You do it" someone said.

"Why me? You go ahead and do it" complained another.

The group of eight were trying to figure out who would try and open the door, let alone knock it. The house had been deserted for decades and they were sure that no one was home. The fact that the mansion was decorated all in black and that it was in complete darkness made the atmosphere more tense, quiet and awkward. Everyone was already frightened from the creaking steps towards the mansion but to be in front of it was even more intimidating.

The mansion itself was not all that fancy by its outer look but the door was different. Its simple frame and designs were more ordinary than special but what made it so different was the doorbell. The bell had a sculpture of a clock, as if time was ticking on and on, except there were no hands moving. The two hands were sculpted in place and the numbers could be seen if one looked close enough.

"What an odd design for a doorbell" Gumo commented as he inspected the bell.

"Well since you offered to ring it..." Mikuo started.

"Oh no, you go do it. Thanks for stepping up man" said Gumo as he pushed Mikuo to the front of the group.

He rang the doorbell in one push and a loud sound could be heard inside the mansion.  
_  
Ding_

_Dong_

_Ding_

_Dong_

"Wait...if this house is supposedly empty, why would there be a working doorbell?" Ask Gakuko. "That shouldn't matter at all..."

"I see where you're going with this. Should it matter whether we press it or not? It's not like anyone is going to answer it" stated Meito.

"Why don't we go inside..." Suggested Kaiko.

"Right...you're right" said Luki but no one dared to move. They all stood there staring at the door.

* * *

_Ding_

_Dong_

_Ding_

_Dong_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

A shrill scream resonated throughout the mansion but it was drowned out by the sounds of a grandfather clock. Running footsteps were heard across the empty corridor and the steps took on a quicker pace following one after another. Before anyone could touch the key before them, it was already too late.

"What the hell is going on?" Someone asked.

"Oh no..." she started.

"What is it?" Asked a girl with long, pink hair.

"It's them..."

Everyone soon enough disappeared and what they were looking at fell to the floor. A page was left forgotten and ripped. The book closed looking as if it had never been touched or opened.

"It's time."

"But why does everything feel so different?" Questioned a woman with short, green hair.

"It's because something is going to change..." said a girl with teal colored hair.

"What can change?" Asked the woman with short, brown hair.

"It could be our saviors..." Started one.

"...or the beginning of our own destruction" finished another.

"I don't think hope is an option" said a man with long, purple hair.

"It is the only option available" said a man with blue hair.

"Then why am I starting to disappear?" Questioned Miku as she hopelessly stared at the grandfather clock before the home was empty.

The only signs of life is forever gone but the clock continues to keep on ticking, all on its own.


	5. The Day Before

**Author's Note****:** Any chapters with a ".5" is basically extra information but it can be quite helpful to read or just fun to read in general. (: You may choose to read it or not but the story might get a little bit confusing.

OH! If you haven't read my other stories, I have already begun writing about The Evillious Chronicles, where I will talk about everything starting from the Original Sin Series all the way to the Clockwork Lullaby Series along with the last four songs.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Crazy∞Night**

**Chapter 4.5: The Day Before**

"Master of the house, right?" murmured Kaiko to herself as she sat on a chair, inspecting a picture of a happy man holding onto a glass of red wine. The man in the picture had short, blue hair and seemed to have been enjoying himself at a party. His eyes had a discerning demeanor as he laughed with such a joyful expression.

Putting the picture down, Kaiko glanced at the blue folder Luki had recently left her. Everyone had brought together works and information that they had found on their assigned person, but it just wasn't enough. There were too many unanswered questions, and the only hope they had now to write a good story was to actually explore the mansion.

"Does that even exist?"

There were too many hoaxes and myths of it, all from Eve's story, to what had supposedly happened at Eldoh's Forest. It seemed too much to comprehend.

Kaiko told herself, "But I'm a writer!"

Letting out a breath that she had been withholding, she carefully picked up the folder and opened its contents. She had seen all the papers before, but what could possibly help her?

Kaito Shion had been a man who had been very successful at such a young age, and from there, had accumulated more wealth over the years. He owned big corporations under his name, and the wealth just only piled up until he seemed to have suddenly lost it all.

Kaiko had wondered where all the wealth had disappeared to, but the only thing she could find was that he was in a massive debt at the time, and that was about it. It was also known that he had had a daughter who seemed to have been a sickly person, but any more about her or her name was unknown.

"This story seems familiar...but I can't put my hand on it..." mumbled Kaiko as her forehead scrunched together in concentration."Wait...what's this?"

Pushing a few papers away from the pile, a whole different story was revealed. She learned that after the whole accident with the losing money business, Kaito had then became a lawyer under the name Gallerian Marlon.

**"I suppose it's not so bad of a job,"** she thought. **"Hold on...a lawyer? That story decades ago...it could be true...his daughter...what was her name?"  
**  
Upon having a sudden realization, Kaiko ran out the door, leaving the forgotten photo on the floor.

* * *

"Meito-sama~"

"KYAAAAAA HE'S RUNNING ACROSS THE HALLWAY!"

With sweat dripping down on his face, Meito quickly ran as fast as his tall legs could carry him. He had wanted to look into Meiko Sakine, upon Luki's request, for some time now, but he had been struggling between his ceramics and fangirls at the same time.

"I never asked for this, SO WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME" yelled Meito at the top of his lungs. He was currently carrying a red folder full of research and other miscellaneous papers, but his fingers were getting sweaty, dampening the folder's surface. He needed a break, and he wanted it now.

Finding en empty room at the top right of the hall, he quickly ran into it and locked the door from behind. He crumpled to the floor, sighed in relief, and then lifted his head up to find himself at the school's library.

"How weird...it's empty" muttered Meito before pulling himself a chair. Taking out the contents of the folder he read everything he could about Meiko.

"Meiko Sakine the mistress...she does look sexy enough to be a mistress," he commented as he read the files.

Meiko was considered to be the mistress of the manor, and although she was not tied by blood to any of the members of the family, her beauty and personality, especially her carefree spirit, astounded all. She had arrived at the mansion one day via Kaito Shion's invitation, who had already also taken in Gakupo Kamui and Gumi as his butler and maid. Luka Megurine was supposedly his daughter, but it was unknown whether she had been adopted or was his blood-bounded daughter. Meiko had been a geisha, but after being brought to the house, her profession was over.

"She is quite a beauty, I have to admit," said Meito to himself until he saw more printed text on the next page.

"As a profound geisha, she had enough money to quit but it seems like she was bought her way out of prostitution. Before she was brought into the house, she lived in her own home, eating and nothing else."

"I wonder how she kept such a beautiful body...but can anyone even eat that much?" he wondered aloud.

What surprised him the most was the changing of names.

"She's goes by Meiko, but it says as she lived in her own home, her servants had once called her Banica Conchita."

** I think Conchita was a myth I heard from that trip in Mexico but the details I didn't really bother to remember** Meito thought to himself.

Curious, he searched through the library to see if he could find any information.  
"Conchita, Conchita...AHA!"

Prying the book from its shelf, Meito brought the book to his table and began to read. His eyes widened, and he quickly compared pictures from the book to the photo at hand.

"This can't be...what is going on?" he whispered. "They look different, yet… the stories...they don't add up..."

"MEITO!"

Slamming the door open, Kaiko appeared from the other side and quickly approached the confused boy, who had jolted upon hearing the door open.

"Finally, I've found you. I've heard from your group of fangirls that you've ran away from somewhere around here. I'm glad I've found you!" She said happily. "Oh, is this a library? How come no one's here?" She paused after she realized that Meito didn't seem to respond to her.

"Kaiko...read this article" commanded Meito in a quiet and solemn voice.

"Did you find something? I don't see why-" she abruptly stopped talking when she saw what he was looking at. Her expression then turned serious.

"I think you need to look at this too, Meito."

They both soon exchanged glances and sprinted out of the room. The photo Meito had been holding was left alone inside Conchita's book, used as a bookmark and nothing else.

* * *

"Kagamine, Len. Mmmm. He's really cute now that I'm looking at this photo properly," said Lenka to Rinto as he was laying on his side of the bed.

"That's good to know. My sister has a crush on a dead person who died decades ago. You know, if he were alive now, he would be, I don't know, a few hundred years older than you," Rinto stated.

Lenka frowned and kept looking at the photo. Rinto, on the other hand, was finishing up the analysis of his file and suddenly closed his yellow folder.

"I wonder why these two were called Doll Boy and Doll Girl" he wondered out loud.

"I'm not sure either but I don't really know much about Len. There's barely any info on this guy."

"Len was better much known for being quiet and respectful. He might not have even talked much, you know?"

"How would you know? It's not like you knew the guy" retorted Lenka.

"Yeah, you're right, but this article...tells me that it's not true then" said Rinto.

Looking at the article, Lenka read about Rin Kagamine. She seemed to have been young and cute for her age, with short blonde hair and blue eyes, according to the picture. In the article, it talked about how she was taken in by Kaito Shion and Meiko along with her twin, Len Kagamine. It doesn't look like Rin or her twin was bounded to the couple by blood, but she acted like a child.

"Seems like a spoiled brat for all I know" muttered Lenka.

"Not really" defended Rinto, "Rin was young at the time, and whether she was an evil child or a misunderstood princess, you can't just say so unless we have solid evidence that she was either."

"It's not like we can talk to her now" said Lenka as she looked back at her own yellow folder.

Len Kagamine was also taken in at the same time as his sister. Any information on him prior to entering the house is unknown, and no other articles seemed to say so otherwise.

"That's great. We need some kind of lead or at least some evidence. I still don't understand the story at all" said Lenka as she covered her face with her folder in frustration.

"I don't know either...maybe we should meet up with everyone and discuss this" said Rinto as he stood up to stretch out his arms and legs.

As he was about to do so, an urgent, repetitive knock was heard at the door, followed by several other knocks.

"Who's that?" wondered Rinto.

"I believe that's the signal for us to start discussing" stated Lenka as she stood up to open the door.

Kaiko and Meito were on the other side, panting, and both lifted their own folders in front of them for the twins to see.

"Have...you read this yet?" wheezed Meito, as he was out of breath from running.

"Why were you guys running here? Relax. How urgent can this message be anyway?" asked Rinto as he seated Kaiko and Meito on a chair.

"But have you both read your files already?" asked Kaiko as she stared intently at both of them.

"Yes we did but there wasn't much to go off on though" said Lenka disappointedly.

"Let's say that we have a theory" started Meito.

"A theory or a true fact?" asked Rinto, crossing his arms.

"Well we can't be sure, that's why we wanted to talk to both of you. I think you two need to read our files" replied Meito.

Rinto took the red folder while Lenka the blue folder. They both switched as they finished with their respective file, and their eyes slightly widened; however, their expression was full of confusion.

"Conchita and Marlon...this doesn't make sense. These events happened decades ago, so how can they both be related?" asked Lenka.

"But if you were to base off this information on Len and Rin Kagamine, who do you think these twins are?" questioned Kaiko as she stood up from her seat.

"IF, and I say if, we were to follow this, I would follow the story of Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche..." said Rinto in realization.

"Wait, Riliane the evil princess of Lucifenia? Well, I believe they called her the Daughter of Evil, but that just doesn't add up." said Lenka. "It would mean that Len Kagamine is...Allen Avadonia?"

"But were they both really siblings? They only shared the same face" stated Rinto.

"Remember though, they were both taken in together by Kaito and Meiko. They just have to be twins" asserted Kaiko.

"That is what we have concluded so far" said Meito. "But the problem of the matter is that we don't even know if the stories of these sins are true at all. They were myths from the start, but we have to take them into consideration too."

"The seven deadly sins, huh? This _did_ take place near Elphegort..." muttered Rinto.

"The whole Evillious nation to be more exact," added Kaiko, "starting with the original sin of Eve, to the separation of the seven demons by Hansel and Gretal. This is kind of the only lead we've got."

"So, from what we four have found, we would already know that they represent *Avaritia, *Gula and *Superbia, is that right?" asked Lenka.

"Yeah. I think we should find the others and talk to them later," suggested Kaiko as she walked towards the door.

Quickly gathering their folders, Lenka, Rinto and Meito soon ran after Kaiko.

* * *

"A maid, a maid, Gumi was a maid," whispered Gumo in triumph as he talked to himself. He was listening to his iPod and had put on his glasses, inspecting the picture of Gumi in his hand.

Gumi had short, green hair and had a bright smile on her face. She was carrying a tray in the picture.

"According to the article, Gumi was brought in at the same time as Gakupo Kamui. They both served under Kaito Shion, but that's it. She seems to be an ordinary person. At least to me, that is.."

**I mean, she came from a village and just lived like everyone else. I wonder why she chose to be a maid though...unless… unless she was forced to** Gumo thought.

"Then again, Kaito Shion does seem to be a wealthy man as well."

Bored with the article, he stood up and looked through his fridge for some milk and cookies in order to take a small break. As he was about to begin eating, Meito suddenly slammed his door open, causing Gumo to drop his Oreo in the milk in surprise, which in turn splashed some milk droplets onto his papers.

"Damn it, I need to learn to lock my door" said Gumo, sighing as he watched Meito, Kaiko, and the twins enter his room one by one.

**Then again...Mikuo does this to me all the time which is why I always unlock the door... **Gumo thought to himself as he tried to wipe the milk off of his papers.

"Gumo! There you are!" cried Lenka cheerfully.

"Yup, here I am," he replied indifferently as he pushed up his glasses.

"We have a theory!" stated Rinto as he sat himself down and stole a cookie. He dipped his Oreo into Gumo's milk and began munching.

"Hey! Those are mine" yelled Gumo, moving the milk and cookies away from his guests.

"Anyway, can you tell us what you found so far about Gumi?" asked Meito as he sat down.

"I can't really say...Gumi is just an average village girl taken in by Kaito. Quite honestly, I don't really know what else to tell you."

"No other background information?" asked Kaiko in a surprised tone.

"Why? You all seem so shocked."

Kaiko began, "Well like Rinto said earlier, we do have a theory. Remember in class when we learned about the seven deadly sins?"

"Of course. I actually did like that chapter, talking about the sins from*Luxuria to *Superbia" replied Gumo enthusiastically.

"I can tell," whispered Lenka to Rinto.

"If you were to connect Gumi to any of those sins, which one of them would she be?" asked Meito.

"How would I know? I don't know her background information well enough to say so."

"Really? There really isn't any information at all?" asked Lenka as she peered into the green folder.

"You can look all you want, but I don't know anything about her," replied Gumo.

"We might have to ask Luki," said Meito, "I'm sure he knows what to do."

Talking amongst themselves, they all mentioned to Gumo about their discoveries of Marlon, Conchita, Riliane and her servant, and the connections to the seven sins.

"Even so, you need to find their vessels, do you not? Conchita has her glass, Marlon has his spoon and Riliane has the four mirrors of Lucifenia..." said Gumo.

Rinto sighed. "You're right. It is only a theory after all. But with Greed, Gluttony and Pride, we can try and connect more together to see if the theory is true, even if we do not know which sin Gumi belongs to."

"So we should go and talk to Luki then, is that right?" asked Gumo, "I wonder what vessel Luka Megurine could have probably possessed..."

* * *

"Kayo's scissors? That's just not possible..." muttered Luki.

The vessel of sin was created by Kayo Sudou who possessed the sin of *Invidia over her "lover" that had completely forgotten her. Luki compared the stories of Kayo to Luka.

Luka Megurine was the Master's daughter, but it was unknown whether she was his blood daughter or an adopted child. Luka had long, pink hair and was beautiful. Any information regarding her activities inside the mansion was unknown, and very little background information was done on her before entering the mansion with Kaito Shion. Luka liked to design clothes and wore the best of her designs. Her trademark piece was her hair flower pieces, along with her long-sleeved blouse and patterned skirt.

Luki held onto his mythology book and turned the page to read about the sin of Invidia. Eve Moonlit had begun with her Original Sin. As Hansel and Gretal separated that sin into seven parts, Invidia was trapped by a sorceress of time into Kayo's scissors.

"It seems as though this all took place in Eldoh's Forest, Elphegort." Luki talked to himself. "I have to admit, Luka and Kayo have similar faces but I don't see their connections at all...yet in this book..."

Luki kept turning a page until he stopped at the story of Kayo Sudou. She had the similar long, pink hair such as Luka and was a famous tailor in the land of Enbizaka.

**Luka Megurine came into the mansion with Kaito Shion, and she was brought from Levianta** Luki thought.

"Wasn't Kayo a Leviantan Tailor?" Luki asked himself.

Luki was confused and wanted to research more on Luka and Kayo. As he was heading off to the library he bumped into someone and dropped all his papers and books on the floor. He quickly tried to gather his pink folder and his other belongings until he recognized those purple strands of hair.

"Oh, is that you, Luki?"

Luki looked up to find Gakuko smiling at him as she picked up the rest of his papers. She handed it to him and they both stood up, laughing at their situation.

"So where are you heading off to" she inquired.

"I'm actually heading off to the library to research more on Luka. I can't say for sure, but I have a wild guess that she may be related to Kayo Sudou."

"The tailor girl we learned about in that one unit? What would make you think that?"

"They seem too similar for it to be just a coincidence, you know? I just wanted to find out more about them first. How are you doing with your research?"

Gakuko was looking at her purple folder. "I just came from the library myself. I still need to read about the curse that occurred around Venomania's mansion. It seems as though Gakupo Kamui might have possessed the Venom's sword."

"Venom's sword...the vessel for *Luxuria? If that's true then couldn't Luka have also possessed Kayo's scissors? But then again, if I think about it, no designer would use scissors such as those. It's too old of a style..."

Gakuko listened carefully to what Luki had to say and she nodded her head. Wanting to go back to her research, she said her goodbye and then left to read outside. Luki watched her go and shook his head in confusion. Pushing himself to walk towards the library, he entered the empty room to find out about Kayo's scissors.

After searching for any other books available, he failed to find any new information. Tired, Luki carried his things outside the hall and began walking back towards his room. As he was looking down, he bumped into someone once again and started to pick up his papers.

Luki sighed. "Not again..."

"Luki! We're so happy to have bumped into you!" said a high pitched voice.

"What?" He looked up to find Kaiko, Meito, Lenka, Rinto and Gumo stand before him.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked as he finally picked up the rest of his things.

"We were wanting to talk to you about the research and we kind of wanted to connect them to the vessels of sin." said Rinto.

"You too? If I were to tell you that Luka Megurine might of possibly possessed Kayo's scissors, would that make sense to you?"

"Definitely!" cried Lenka while everyone else nodded.

"If Luki says so, I'm sure we might be right after all" said Kaiko.

Everyone discussed what they have found from Marlon to Gumi. Now taking Invidia into consideration the only sins left were Luxuria, Acedia and Ira.

"I wish I knew which one Gumi possessed" said Gumo, disappointed.

"Don't worry about it, we can break it down until one is left, and before I went to the library, I also bumped into Gakuko." said Luki.

"No need to hear about what's going to happen next" said Kaiko.

"No. I meant that she mentioned something about the venom's sword and we all know that the man who had such a sword was Duke Sateriajis Venomania. Don't you get it?"

"Oh, I see. The venom's sword must have been the vessel for Luxuria, so that would mean Acedia and Ira are left" said Gumo with a cheerful smile.

"Shall we head off to Mikuo's then?" Meito suggested after listening to everyone's conversation.

Nodding in agreement, everyone quickly walked towards Mikuo's room.

* * *

"Is it just me or does he look like a playboy?" Gakuko asked herself as she sat outside in the school's courtyard. Under the patio was a stone table and bench in which Gakuko spread all the papers from her purple folder.

She was holding a picture of Kamui, Gakupo in his butler suit. The purple haired man was smirking with sharp eyes towards the camera, and his body was slightly bowing in the photo.

The papers in the folder contained just his basic information before he arrived in the manor brought by Kaito Shion. Gakupo was an average man who was born in a prominent family. He lived in his mansion alone, and no one ever seemed to come in or out of his home.

"I wonder why he left his place to become a butler," said Gakuko.

Opening up a book on Luxuria, Gakuko flipped through several pages until she found information on Duke Sateriajis Venomania.

"Duke Venomania, one who had possessed the Venom's sword. It appeared that he had made a deal with the devil in order to attract females into his mansion."

**He doesn't seem to be that ugly though,** thought Gakuko.

"As the owner of the Venom's sword, he was under the influence of the demon of Luxuria. He was mocked as a child until adulthood, which motivated him to make the deal in the first place. Under the contract, the Duke attracted females from all over the kingdom to his mansion in Asmodean. Missing person reports were filed throughout the kingdom but the females were nowhere to be found until a man in blue killed the duke with a poisonous dagger."

"If the possibility of Gakupo owning the Venom's sword is high, then wouldn't the demon vessel awaken under his possession? That might account for the similarities in their features."

Gakuko closed the book and began gathering all her materials.

"If this is true, then everyone in the mansion would possess some kind of materialized vessel, representing the seven deadly sins. I can't be sure though, but I have to see the objects myself."

Walking towards a vending machine, Gakuko paid for two coffees and quickly walked back inside the school.

Holding up a photo of Hatsune, Miku, Mikuo leaned against his arm and blankly stared at the figure before him. Her expression was desperate, and full of fright, as if she was being chased down.

"But by what?" He mumbled to himself.  
"You're just a simple village girl..."

_Knock_

Knock

"Who is it?"

"May I come in?" A soft voice spoke out.

"Gakuko? Go ahead" replied Mikuo.

He turned his head to see Gakuko peeking inside his room. She smiled at him and in her hands was a tray with two cups of coffee and some chocolate biscotti.

"I was thinking you might need a break" she announced as she set the tray on his table.

Mikuo picked up a cup and began to take a sip. "Thanks, Gakuko, I actually did a break."

"No problem! I was just wondering if you found anything interesting."

"Interesting? I don't know if I can even call it that."

"What do you mean?" asked Gakuko as she set her own cup down.

"I feel like we shouldn't be meddling into this" he then said quietly. "I just get a bad feeling something is going to happen."

"You found something about her didn't you?" asked Gakuko.

"What about you? You seem to know something."

"I suppose so. Gakupo Kamui is not who I thought he was at all..."

She began discussing everything with Mikuo, as he was both intrigued and curious of what she was telling him. He put his own cup down and his expression turned serious.

"Isn't this more of a reason to stop?" asked Mikuo as he stared at the photo in his hand while having his arms crossed.

Gakuko was looking at his picture and she put her palm on top of his. Looking into his teal colored eyes, she said, "I would like to say that but I can't. Think of journalism, the stories, these unanswered questions...There's too much information that do not go together at all. We all need to do something. You need to put your heart into this."

"MIKUO!"

Upon opening the door, Luki peeked inside to see both Mikuo and Gakuko looking at each other.

"Gakuko, you're here too. That's good, then we're all together now" stated Luki as he folded his arms and leaned against the door frame. Gakuko then stood up.

"Everyone?"

As if on cue, Kaiko, Meito, Lenka, Rinto and Gumo ran towards the door all smiling cheerfully at the reunion.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Mikuo as he then stood up.

"Have you read the files?" asked Luki as he stared at Mikuo.

"Yes."

"I mean all of it, including a piece of information that we have been leaving out..."

"How did you know-"

"We all discovered secrets as well" said Gumo as he lifted his green folder for Mikuo to see.

"Same here" said Meito as he lifted his red folder.

One by one, everyone lifted their own folders and it was now Mikuo's turn. He looked at his open files and slowly closed his eyes.

"So I'm assuming that we all know about this theory you are inquiring?" asked Mikuo.

"That's why we're all here" replied Luki.

"It might not even be true and you should know that after the seven demons were separated, they each have entered into a vessel..."

"We might find the vessels over there you know" said Gumo.

"How do you know?"

"We don't" whispered Rinto.

"YOU SEE? WE DON'T KNOW! I see no point in wasting such efforts for this, I just-"

"WE ARE JOURNALISTS! IT'S WHAT WE DO!" yelled Kaiko.

Everyone looked at Kaiko in surprise as she continued. "We relay information to the public. We write, find the facts and discover. It is our job to see if this myth is true or not. If it's true it's true and if not, we will find the truth."

"Mikuo, we can do this together. This is not a one person job" whispered Lenka.

"She's right" said Meito. "As much as I would hate to agree, she's right."

"Hey, what's that suppose to-"

"Anyway, come on, are you going to join us and be part of this team?" asked Gakuko as she lifted her cup of coffee towards Mikuo.

Mikuo looked up to see everyone smiling at him and then he looked at Luki's face. Luki smirked towards him and offered a hand. Grinning, Mikuo closed the files and took Luki's hand. He stood up and everyone cheered.

"I'm ready guys" said Mikuo as he clinked coffee cups with Gakuko.

"Hey, I want some coffee!" said the twins.

"That's disgusting" said Kaiko as she scrunched her face in disgust.

"Either way, we're heading off to the mansion" said Luki as he took a bite of biscotti.

"Careful now, Luki, bite too hard and you might hurt your teeth" warned Gakuko.

"I wish you would have told me earlier" said Luki as he put the biscotti back on the plate.

Everyone became silent but then laughed to his dismay.

"T-This is not funny! I could have seriously been hurt!"

* * *

**The Seven Deadly Sins Latin Translation****:**

Avaritia- Greed  
Gula- Gluttony  
Superbia/Hubris- Pride  
Invidia- Envy  
Luxuria- Lust  
Acedia- Sloth  
Ira- Wrath

* * *

**Author's Note****:** I'm so sorry about the irregular updates but that is not going to change _ Sorry everyone! *bows down and apologizes*

I just write whenever I'm in the mood to and my schedule is always random so there is no set amount of days for me to update. I am inspired to write when it hits me (not literally so don't go throwing rocks on my head!)

Thank you so much for being patient with me and review to tell me what you think of everything so far~

**P.S.** Confused? Message me or wait for the next chapter! (I prefer the second option but that is up to you~)


	6. Upon Entering the Mansion's Interior Lie

**Crazy∞Night**

**Chapter 5: Upon Entering the Mansion's Interior Lies Hidden Secrets**

"Anytime now, Luki" said Gumo as he pointed the flashlight at the doorknob.

"I know that!"

Luki settled his hand on the doorknob and slowly turned his wrist, listening for a loud clicking sound. Surprised, he slowly pushed the door open all the way, hearing the creaked noises made by the door. He was the first one to step in and soon everyone else followed him inside.

Kaiko held on to Gakuko in fear and the mansion was dark and eerie. Meito shivered from the cold and tried to rub his arms from the rising goosebumps. Gumo inspected the room with his flashlight until he heard a small sound near the center of the darkened room.

_Ding_

Ding

Ding

"Do you guys hear that?" Asked Gumo as he went towards the object of the noise.

"That sounds like a clock to me" Lenka replied.

"More like a giant grandfather clock" he whispered as he flashed the light at the ticking hands. The golden hands glinted against the bright light and Mikuo stepped forward to look at the clock.

The larger hand was slowly moving clockwise and Mikuo went up on his toes to touch them. Mikuo was mesmerized at the designs of the grandfather clock and the sounds it made after every hour. Deciding not to touch the clock, he stepped down and all the lights in the mansion turned on. The whole room was then illuminated with lights and the interior of the mansion lit up.

Despite the mansion's black exterior designs, the interior was completely different. The floor was made out of wood in which its color shined under the glaring lights. To the right of the grandfather clock was a giant staircase leading up to a hallway full of rooms. To the left, there were several unopened doors and no one knew what would await for them on the other side.

"What just happened?" Asked Kaiko as she was still shocked from the sudden brightness.

"I believe the lights just turned on" Rinto stated, pointing at the light above his head.

"Obviously, but I meant what did we do to make the lights turn on?"

"M-m-maybe IT'S A GHOST?" Yelled Lenka in fright. She clung onto Gakuko as she tried to pull the blonde girl off.

"You're just making up random conclusions. I think it's better to have the lights on anyway. That way, we know what we are seeing instead of having to blindly walk into darkness."

"I agree with Gakuko. I think it's best for us to take a look around now. Who knows when the lights will turn off for no apparent reason" said Luki.

"B-But don't things go wrong when we split up though? Bad things happen when a group splits up…" Kaiko whispered quietly.

"Don't be such a baby" said Meito as he patted Kaiko in the head. She slapped his hand away but he only chuckled at her childish demeanor.

"Anyway, what you are referring to only happens in scary movies or at best, Scooby-Doo" said Gumo.

Kaiko stayed silent but almost everyone agreed to split up and take a look around the mansion.

"What exactly are we in search of?" Asked Meito as he was staring off at the top of the staircase in interest.

"I'm not sure but we need to find some sort of solid evidence to prove our theory right or wrong. The only vessels we are unsure about are Acedia and Ira. Miku Hatsune and Gumi are a mystery to us for now but hopefully we can find something by the end of today."

As the group was discussing amongst themselves, Mikuo glanced around the mansion but couldn't help but keep on staring at the clock. It looked to just be an ordinary clock but because it was moving all on its own, it seemed to be a bit suspicious. It has been decades over decades since someone had last seen the mansion and the people who had disappeared with it but even after all this time, the hands were still moving at the usual normal pace.

**Is it possible for the people to be alive after all this time?** Mikuo thought to himself.

Miku Hatsune had long disappeared with the rest and were never heard from again. Mikuo was surprised that he and his group had found the mansion themselves when everyone else had lost sight of it. Reaching his hand into his pocket for the letter that Luki had first shown the group, he realized that it wasn't there. Panicking, he searched through all his pockets and shirt but it was not on his person.

**Where did it go?** He thought. **That was the only evidence the group had and was the sole reason as to why they all decided to come here.** Deciding to speak out, he asked, "Hey guys...I think I might have lost the letter or was any of you holding it?"

There was no answer.

"Didn't you hear me? I said- hey…"

Mikuo turned around to find everybody gone. It was like they had disappeared into thin air.

"What the hell..." He muttered. The lights then dimmed and lost it brightness when it had first turned on.

**How creepy** he thought. Not knowing where to go, he decided to look around starting at the staircase and into the dim lighted halls.

* * *

_Ding_

Ding

Ding

"Did you hear that? The grandfather clock has ticked once again" said a man with short, blue hair as he paced himself across the room.

A woman with short, brown hair watched as the man continued to pace back and forth with her brown-honey colored eyes. "If you keep pacing yourself as such, we will all start to worry even more" she simply warned him.

"You know that now is not the time for it yet. We have until midnight for our affairs to begin." A man with long, purple hair leaned himself against the wall and he saw the pair of blonde twins listening to the walls with their ears against it.

"You know you two can go through the wall can't you?" He asked as an afterthought.

The twins glanced at the man but turned their ears back to the wall.  
"I hear someone talking" whispered the girl.

"Shh I think it's more than one person" said the boy.

"Someone is here at the mansion? But who?" A lady with long, pink hair asked.

Everyone heard their conversation and gathered near the twins.

"It would seem that the large number had split into smaller groups. Shall we watch over them?" Asked a woman with short, green hair.

"Even if we did, we cannot speak to them. They cannot see us..." A girl with teal-colored hair spoke up.

"This is ridiculous! HOW CAN THEY NOT SEE US? If those two were able to attract them here with the letter then they are our only hope of leaving this place!"

"Kaito, you need to calm down. I'm scared too. We all are."

Luka stood up and then she heard something from the other side.

"The only vessels we are unsure about are Acedia and Ira. Miku Hatsune and Gumi are a mystery to us for now but hopefully we can find something by the end of today."

"Vessels?" Luka muttered to herself.

"Did you say something, dear?" Asked Meiko Sakine as she looked over at the pinkette.

"No, I didn't. I thought I heard-"

"What was that?" Gakupo asked as he turned around to find Luka on the floor. "LUKA!"

"Arrrhhhhg STOP!" She screamed from the pain.

"Luka, where are you hurt?" Asked Rin as she rushed to the girl.

Luka felt like she was having a quick flashback but quickly shook her head. She grabbed Rin closely and held on tight.

"I-I saw something..." Luka started.

"What did you see?" Meiko sat next to Luka and lightly touched her arms.

"I'm not sure...I thought I saw myself...and someone else. She had long, black hair...I don't know who she is though..."

"There there, it's okay."

Meiko hugged Luka against her chest and the rest fell silent. Kaito slammed his fist against the wall. "What's the point anymore? We've been stuck here for who knows how long and we cannot remember anything. To think we might have had the possibility of being saved but in the end we are invisible."

"He's right. Every time we try to remember, we only forget about it even more. Everything's pointless to the extent that we cannot even tell the time of day northe difference between day and night."

Miku sat herself down and glared at the floor.

"I hate how useless we are. We cannot escape because of that person."

"Now that you mention it, I can't seem to remember that person's face either..." Gakupo muttered as his purple hair fell across his face.

"Haven't we seen the person's face a little too much though?" Asked Rin as she frowned.

"The person is always wearing a hood though. It's no wonder we cannot remember" Len commented.

"I'm concerned that we cannot remember anything after all this time. I feel like our memories are being purposefully locked" said Gumi as she thought it over.

"That is ridiculous. How is that even possible?" Asked Kaito as he began to pace back and forth again.

"No, Gumi might be right" Luka had spoken out. "What I saw...it could of been a memory."

"Even if it is, what was the cause of such a trigger?" Meiko asked.

"I heard them talking about some sort of vessel. But the very word caused my mind to remember something. I have to see them. Make them see me" said Luka. "Not only that, but it seems to me that they know us, or at least from what I had heard earlier."

"What do you mean?" Gumi asked in interest.

"One of them mentioned your name and also Miku's. Something about not understanding something…"

"How odd, now why would they know their names?" Gakupo thought.

"What do we do?" Asked Miku

"I say we should follow them" Len suggested. "Even if they cannot see us, we have to try and get their attention somehow."

"I have to say, the twins do have a point. We can't just stay here anymore."

Kaito went through the wall and everyone else followed after him. The room was now empty and a pair of eyes disappeared from within the walls.

Watching Luka, a voice commented.

"That girl is beginning to remember...what should I do? The vessels are more strong-willed than I thought..."

With a slight chuckle, the voice vanished within the walls of the mansion.


End file.
